Chocolate
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: SEQUEL TO HIDING AWAY AND LOSING YOU! He's still struggling, and I can see it. A hero he definately is. No one can deny that. But, will my hero, the one I love completely, open his flower so that I may see? M for safety.


**Chocolate**

Sonic yawned and snagged a juicy red apple from the tree above his head. It was getting on to late in the afternoon, and he was pretty hungry from exploring all day. He didn't have much money, and it caused him to wonder if this was his dinner.

"Man, Sonic," he muttered to himself, lazing against the base of the tree trunk. "You are getting spoiled!" As he turned the red fruit over and over again in his hand, he was whisked back to an earlier memory, of when he was Tails' age, perhaps a little younger…

_Sonic was moving cautiously forward, his sneakers sloshing in the puddles of the damp city streets. His mind was elsewhere and here all at once as he crept forward, looking as if he were afraid he would step on a landmine._

_There were two others with him; they forming a little pack of mutual respect and dignity. One was a little cat girl in a tattered dark blue evening gown, maybe five or six, with a white tail and a color over the rest of her pelt that made her look like she'd been beaten repeatedly. The other was an orange fox about her age, dark green eyes wide and shining out of his head. Sonic walked a few steps ahead of them, they converged on either side of him as he walked._

_Suddenly, the little fox grabbed his arm and tugged it backward, halting his sneaky step. "What is it, Anny?" He asked softly._

_The little fox boy pointed back behind him where, a few steps back from where they were now, stood the little cat girl, staring down at her feet in awe. Sonic jogged back to her, holding Anny's hand tightly in his own. The cat girl looked up at his approach._

"_What have you found, Lu?" Sonic quizzed gently. _

_The little cat girl pointed. Sonic looked and bent down to pick it up. It was a shiny silver coin. The blue hedgehog grinned and hugged the little cat to his chest quickly. "Thanks, Lu," He whispered before releasing her and, taking one of their hands in each of his own, he let Lu hold her little treasure until they came upon a fruit stand._

_Sonic smiled at the two little ones, arguing over apples or oranges as a preferred meal. Sonic didn't really care either way, but the vendor was a big help. "Apples are in season," he suggested in a bored manner._

_Sonic nodded, took the silver coin from Lu, and gave it to the vendor, taking an apple from the top of the pile. Then, they retreated to an ally where Sonic skillfully cut three equal slices out of the apple and gave one to Lu, one to Anny, and one to himself…_

The memory ended there. Sonic wondered how little Lucy and shy Anthony were getting along these days. He wondered if they had managed to survive the famine where they had all got separated and shivered. Those two didn't deserve to die so young, if they did at all.

"Well, they've got to be still alive," Sonic told himself to cheer up. "Lu was always resourceful and quick, and Anny could look cute enough to squeeze in anywhere. Yeah, they're all right. Probably with another Freedom Fighter group." He smiled to himself, thinking how beautiful Lu probably looked, and how handsome Anny had probably become, and how many people were falling head-over-heels in love with them. Lu had never been shy and Anny had never failed to be courteous. Yeah, they were probably doing just fine.

Sonic stood and stretched his stiff limbs, his heart beating fast in his chest. Though his lung had healed considerably well, it was no where near its usual capacity and he was still a little weak despite months in recovery therapy. He sighed deeply as a tempting smell smacked him across the face.

He sniffed longingly, trying to decide which direction it was coming from. He sighed in delight as he identified direction and exactly what it was. "Mmmm. Chocolate cake." He opened his eyes. "Due north, if I'm not mistaken." And, as he sped off through the trees and the smell intensified, he knew that he wasn't mistaken after all.

"_Why did you do all this for me? … I don't deserve it…"_

"_You have been my friend…after all, what's a life anyway? We're born, we live a little, we die… By helping you, perhaps I was trying to lift up my life a trifle. Heaven knows anyone's life can stand a little of that."_

Amy grinned to herself as she iced the perfect three-layer chocolate cake. She knew that no one, especially Sonic, who could smell a sweet treat from miles away, could resist her "devil's desire" chocolate death trap. Sonic also happened to _adore_ chocolate, so he'd be here soon.

Ever since his last session of recovery, Sonic had been surprisingly cold to her. He was back to inching away from her touch, his guard now up again at all times. Though he didn't run from her anymore, their days together were confusing, often leaving her wanting more from their commonplace talk of nothing. There was no way Sonic would deny her what she wanted, now that she also had something to give him that _he_ wanted.

Speaking of the blue daredevil. A gust of wind blew open and shut the door and a calm, cool figure, thin from lack of proper nutrition, relaxed against the open doorway into the tiny kitchen. Amy pretended not to notice that he'd ruffled her quills with the blast and continued to ice the cake, swirling white flowers around the edge to make a border. "Hiya, Ames." Sonic's grin was huge; Amy could hear it in his voice.

"Hey, Sonic." Amy kept her back to him, intent on finishing the cake.

Sonic sniffed again, smacking his lips. "Don't tell me you've made that 'devil's desire', cake of all chocolate cakes again!" He seemed forlorn and mournful, as it was surely tempting him.

Amy nodded. "The very same. And, I'm sure you want it, too."

Sonic was panting, but it wasn't his fault. Coupled with a wounded lung, the sweet smell of the cake, plus the fact that her kitchen always smelled like one sweet treat or another, made it pretty hard to resist. And, Amy knew this. It was one of Sonic's few weaknesses; he wouldn't be able to pass it up for long.

"Aww, I'm your turf now, I guess." He shrugged. "Can't help it." There was a ghost of emptiness riding his insides, waiting to be let out as full-blown hunger, and that didn't help matters.

Amy turned to face him as she sprinkled chocolate shards onto the top of the cake absently. Sonic watched warily. "You certainly _are_ on my turf." She affirmed. "And, you're not going to leave. I can see in your eyes that you want it."

Sonic groaned. He really didn't carry money with him, so "food" when he was exploring translated as "anything edible and free", if he even bothered to eat at all, and there were very little edible things that were free in this industrialized world. Aside from fruit, he'd eaten nothing today. And, it was really starting to bug him. But, he kept his cool in front of her, that automatic shield going back up again. "So? You don't mind me staying, do you?" A sly grin crossed his muzzle.

Amy wondered at his resistance, frowning. Usually, he'd be _begging _for a slice by now. She had an idea, though! The sneak took a knife from the drawer and carefully cut a slice, placing it on a plate. She took a fork and faced him again, the cake slice in hand.

Sonic raised an eyebrow cautiously, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. The pink tongue emerged to wet his lips before disappearing again. It was hard for her to tell whether hunger or dry lips made him do it, but by his confused and slightly humorous look, it was most likely the state of his stomach.

The pink female grinned, adjusting her dress and keeping a sharp jade eye on him. His eyes followed her every move, a wave of hesitance washing over him. Even his stance seemed cautious! Amy didn't want to make him too uncomfortable, but had to in order to get what she wanted. The fork violently met with the edge of the cake, and a small piece was lifted for his viewing pleasure. "Do you want it?"

Sonic whimpered softly, but said nothing. He was still circumspect of the situation.

Amy tilted the fork from side to side slightly, making sure the flavors were wafting in his direction. "I'm sure you haven't eaten very much today, have you? What with the fact that you never carry money…what's your excuse, again? That it's too heavy?"

Sonic bared his teeth in warning, eyes glowering. But still he kept a guarded silence.

Amy could see he was close to caving and kept probing. "And, what with your injuries, your body is forced to work harder than it should be, making you weaker sooner than you should be. And, certainly hungrier, right?" She chuckled as his eyes met hers in a kind of silent plea. In an unpredictable move, like a skilled chess player, she put the fork into her mouth and soon pulled it out, no trace of cake upon it. She laughed at Sonic's horrified expression.

It was obvious Sonic didn't know he was wearing such an expression, for as soon as she began to laugh, he resumed a calmer, cooler face. He couldn't help but feel discouraged. She wasn't about to give him what he wanted, obviously. He was unwilling to show defeat, but with a body so limp, could he afford to act strong? Blushing, he mumbled: "What do you want in exchange?"

Amy knew what he was talking about. "I want you to spill to me why we're back at square one in this relationship." Her voice now sounded concerned, rather than playful. Sonic looked straight at her, concern for her flashing in the emerald orbs. "It's making me nervous. I feel like you're off cutting yourself somewhere! I can't…" she gushed. "I can't think of losing you!"

Sonic ran a finger down the thick bruises that, even after a month, were only just starting to heal. His whole body still felt tender, which was why he was glad for the excuse to grow his fur long (it was almost fall). His tail was already shaggy with his growing cobalt fur. But, he stepped away from the wall and walked towards her, putting a strong gloved hand on her shoulder. "Ames, I'm not a cutter. Why are you so worried about me, anyway?" He chuckled. "You know I love you. Isn't that enough?"

Amy shook her head. "You have a funny way of showing you love me." Her eyes, though filled with tears, were still stern. "Now, I want to know what you're thinking or _no cake_. And, I _mean_ it." She added darkly at his wide smile, which faded just as quickly.

Sonic sat at the table, leaning his chin in his hands. Amy sat across from him. A deep sigh escaped his lips before he spoke. "Amy…" he seemed cagey, not willing to give out such valuable information. But, Amy had placed the cake in the right place so the smell would hit him head-on. He couldn't believe he was about to open his book for a chocolate cake. "I'm…" he swallowed hard, eyeing his reward for spilling. Amy had already cut him a generous slice. Nice of her. "…scared." He flinched, waiting for her reaction. She was silent. It made him nervous to continue. Tripping over words as he went, he spoke again. "Shadow, with him it doesn't matter if he's got a Chaos Emerald or not. He wants me, and he'll come back to get me at any cost to him."

"He's so far away." Amy whispered softly, if not a bit nervously. "I sent him so far…"

Sonic shook his head. "It doesn't make a difference. Shadow's got stamina, and he isn't bothered by weakness. He doesn't need to stop to eat or sleep, he can travel night and day. He still wants me, I can feel it." He shivered. Amy was worried. Never before had Sonic looked so…breakable. "I still wake up feeling him _in_ me! It's…torture, and I, uh…" He bit his lip, trembling and trying to keep back tears himself. "…I don't want him at all. But, there's no way I can face him! I'm still not strong enough, probably not even my Super form could beat him!" The edges of his fur trembled. Amy arose and walked around the table. He opened his arms for her and she sat in his lap.

"Sonic," Amy soothed, petting him warmly. Sonic leaned into it, sighing shakily as he tried to calm himself. "I don't care how strong he is. He's not going to hurt you as long as I'm still breathing." She thought this would make him feel better, but instead he turned his head from her sharply.

"That's the thing." He murmured, growling. "He won't hesitate to kill you. He hates you for loving me the way you do, and he'll punish you in the best way that he can. It doesn't matter if he's gay…" Sonic closed his eyes as tears trickled down his black nose. "He'll fuck you until you're bleeding from…that place…" Of course, he was too decent to mention a woman's private parts, and Amy loved him for that respect.

Many men do not properly respect women, but Sonic was one of them who did. And, hero or not, that was rare. She couldn't help but smile and wrap her arms around him.

"And, he'll kill you." Sonic finished. "I'm scared for _you_. Me, I can handle the fucking. That's no big deal. But, watching you _die_…" He shivered as if deathly cold. "_That_'s too…"

She shushed him with her finger. He paused, still whimpering and trying to keep back the tears. It didn't help, for they still ran down his perfect cheeks. He was so childish, but so heroic at the same time. "Sonic, he isn't going to get me. He can't reach me, and, like you, I never go down without a fight." Amy grinned hugely. "He'll have a bad concussion before he rapes me and that's the truth!" She nodded with finality, her short quills bouncing around her face.

Sonic shyly dug under her neck. "Amy, I'm still scared for you. But, I trust you. After all, you'll have me to draw his fire…" The ego was coming back. He chuckled at the elbow thrust at his ribs. "Easy, girl!" He giggled. "I don't need a bruise on a bruise!"

There was a calming silence for a moment, then Amy sat up away from him. Sonic took his head off her shoulder, yawning cutely. He seemed confused at her playful glare. "Sonic the Hedgehog, you are impossible!" She squealed before pouncing on him so hard that both of them tumbled to the tiled floor. Sonic let free a small yelp at landing on his bruised tailbone, but hurt changed to happiness as her fingers moved rapidly over his chest and belly.

"Stop it!" He screeched. "I can't! I…! Ames! Trying to breathe! Ack!" He gasped through his laughter, trying to get some air. Amy, hearing his pleas, stopped. She was still resting over his lower chest as he caught his breath, a few chuckles escaping his lips. "Oh dear," he breathed, dumping her to one side and deftly catching her in his tan arms. "What did you do _that _for?" He accused humorously, eyebrow raised.

Amy nuzzled at his nose. "Your stomach is growling and it scared me." She answered smartly, watching him turn red at the contact (and perhaps at the mention of such a tender subject).

"I'm sorry, Ames. You're right, my…I'm so weak right now. I need food." His hands converged over his belly as it rumbled uncomfortably.

Amy shook her head. "Maybe I should cook you a real meal, after you eat that piece of cake."

Sonic jumped to his feet and was quick to help her up also. "_Would _you please cook for me, Rosy? Maybe I can even help!" He seemed excited now. Amy laughed, to think of him in the kitchen with her, flour nestled amongst his cobalt fur.

"I'll only cook for you if you stay the night." She said, handing him the cake slice with a flourish of her hand.

In a second, Sonic had depleted half the slice. He licked a bit of chocolate off his upper lip. "You kidding? I have no intention of going home! Tails wanted to be alone today, anyway, which is why I burned energy instead of sleeping the day away."

Amy poured a glass of milk for herself and one for Sonic as well, then set to her own slice of the cake, putting the rest away with the milk. Sonic stared quizzically at the glass of white stuff and she giggled. "It's called milk, Sonic. It builds strong bones."

"I thought that was four." Sonic grinned at her wild laughter. Milk almost came out of her nose! "But seriously, I thought that we aren't supposed to have it after we're little?"

"That's _cats_, Sonic. And, last time I checked, you were a _hedgehog_."

This made him laugh as he took a swig of it.

_Girl you got me on my knees_

_Beggin' please, baby please_

_Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying_

_Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?_

_Too far to turn around_

_So I'm gonna stand my ground_

_Gimme just a little bit of hope_

_With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance._

"Are you ready to help me, or are you just going to laze around on my couch? Get up, you lazy excuse for a superfast hero!" Amy nudged him with the butt of her hammer, making Sonic's snore jump over itself before one emerald orb opened.

"Lazy? Well maybe, but how many times have I saved the world?" He rolled to his feet, firmly pushing the hammer _far away _from him.

Amy scoffed. "Oh, I lost count. Four, maybe?"

Sonic laughed, shaking his head at the private joke. "Maybe four is the answer as to why my stomach…" She turned at his softer, more serious tone, only to watch him frown deeply, eyes closing as his hand rested over his stomach. His legs…was that her imagination, or were they actually trembling?

"Sonic!" her worried cry only made him stand straight again. By the way he wobbled unsteadily, she could see he was very dizzy.

"I'm _fine_, Rosy." He beamed, still not opening his eyes. In truth, he was afraid to. Afraid of seeing nothing but endless black before he stumbled over his own feet, as he'd done after being raped and starved by Shadow that first night. Being hungry enough to devour that nasty excuse for dinner, listening to the gay one cackle… "Really. Just…four." He said the word as if "four" was an actual emotion. He wasn't surprised to find her arms around his shoulders.

"Why your stomach is what?" She demanded.

"…bugging me." Sonic answered, flushing. His eyes now opened to reveal dilated pupils. He stumbled a moment in her arms, all of his weight falling into her chest. His head rested there a moment as she stroked him. He swallowed the tears that threatened to come and embarrass him as he shook within her protection. "I've never felt so…and I can _hear_ it in my _ears_…so _spoiled_ and I…it's never felt so…felt the same way the first night…so much taken _out _of me that…"

"Before you waste your breath, Sonic, tell me if I interpreted your stunningly _perfect_ wording correctly." She smiled at Sonic's muted chuckle. "You're so weak, and you've never felt this way because your stomach is bugging you so terribly that you think you're spoiled and you felt drained like you did when Shadow raped you. Right?"

Sonic breathed deeply. He was relishing that rose petal scent that enveloped her so completely. And…faintly chocolate cake as well. "Mmm. What am I helping you make?" He looked up at her, inching out of his slight bend at the height difference, though admittedly it wasn't much. "And yeah, you hit the hedgehog on the head." Sonic rubbed his own, frowning. "Let's just hope that 'the hedgehog' wasn't me."

Amy shook her head. "Don't think so. Now, you are helping me prepare a turkey and some salad, because I already put the chicken in the oven." She turned to find him leaning against the doorway, removing his gloves with eyes downcast. She could see the shiny jelly bean-shaped nose flick back and forth so fast that it could barely be seen and knew he smelled the cooking chicken and was tempted. "Oh, scratch that-I already did the turkey. Wash your hands and toss the salad."

"You want me to throw it out?" wondered Sonic teasingly, running his hands under the delicate neck of the kitchen sink, the water tumbling over the new-found shape. "Haha, I'm _kidding_, Amy." He replied at her killer glare. "How do I 'toss' a salad?"

"You don't make these often, do you?" Amy huffed. "Gently shake the bowl in both hands until all the ingredients are mixed in nicely, and then sprinkle some dressing over it."

Sonic sniffed at the lettuce and drew back in horror. "I don't have to eat _this _do I?" He pointed at it accusingly.

Amy gave a quick laugh. "No. _I'm _the vegetarian. You get to eat the birds."

"Good, cause that's what I prefer-uh…" He was stopped mid-sentence, and mid-toss as he realized what she'd said. No, it couldn't be! What had she said again?! "Hold up," he raised a finger at her as she cured the turkey, sprinkling it with zesty flavorings you'd smell usually only around Thanksgiving. "Am I going crazy, or did you just say 'bird_s_'?" He was cautious now, eyebrow raised skeptically. He didn't want to get too excited if nothing was going to happen.

Amy looked at him, confused. "Yeah, I did. Why?"

A blissful smile crossed Sonic's face, although inside he was jumping around and shouting praises to her. "No reason," he managed to spit out before having to close his mouth to keep his joyous rant within. It would be a little rude to taunt and tease and whoop…and more importantly, it might give him a punishment he wouldn't like.

And _that _couldn't be tolerated.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Flying high,_

_And…we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Sonic was quick to make the chicken pull a Houdini. It didn't slip by Amy, who was aghast at how insanely fast Sonic could-and was-eating right now! She almost scolded him, but kept her eyes on her own plate. Finally she looked up as he was piling turkey high on his plate. This bird was bigger than the chicken and would take him longer to finish.

"You know, you were smart to eat the turkey last."

With mouth already full, he offered a confused but comical expression before swallowing thickly like a python devouring its meal. He was up again to pile more on his plate. "Why?" He queried, slipping into the well-worn chair again. A delicate vase holding a single forget-me-not was the only thing that separated her from the feeding frenzy opposite.

She giggled. "Turkey makes you sleepy. Don't you know that?"

Sonic forced down another mouthful and rested his chin on his hands. "Hmmm. You know, I guess I've been told…" he grinned. "No wonder everyone's so lifeless after Thanksgiving! I always wondered…" But, he shook his head a bit mournfully.

"Wow." Amy came to a sad realization herself. "You mean to tell me that being full of turkey has never _affected _you the way it affects the rest of us?!" She left out herself, she tending to lean towards vegetarianism.

Sonic, famous for his merciless devouring of chili dogs by the thousands, shook his head. His eyes looked up to meet hers. "No, I never have." He sighed deeply, then seemed to perk up considerably. Amy noticed his ears were slowly beginning to stand up and thin out. "But hey, there's a first time for everything, right?" He laughed to cover up this embarrassing realization.

"Sonic, are you really ever full?"

Sonic took a moment to think that over. Then, he shrugged. "Depends on what you mean by the word."

Amy felt like a nerve in her back was twisting into a complicated knot. "I mean…well…"

Sonic read her tone. "Oh. That." He chuckled, turning over a rather large piece of turkey on the fork in the air, contemplating on how best to go about eating it. His eyes shifted from the piece to her as the turkey disappeared. He placed his chin over his folded hands as he chewed before swallowing (it sounded more like a gulp) and sipping a bit of root beer before speaking again. "Well, I have, but never for very long. I _never_ go to sleep at night knowing I could _explode_ from the amount I've eaten!" His eyes sparkled mischievously. "I'm already starting to feel it creeping up on me! Oooh! It'll be fun!" He giggled happily and Amy couldn't help joining him as she also sipped her soda.

Amy ran her fingers through the fur on her arms. "Sonic, I feel so bad for you. I mean, you're eating so _fast_…you must be half-starved to death still!" She choked, forcing back a sob. "And…"

Sonic put a hand over hers. "Ames," he said softly, eyes glowing peacefully. "I'm _not_ starved. I'm fine. I'm sorry I'm eating so fast…" he blushed, averting his gaze. "Curse my habits. I'm not used to eating around girls." He closed his eyes, the blush turning his fur purple.

Since when had he become so shy? Amy held back a giggle as long as she could, but it came out as a full-grown laugh. She was nearly crying as Sonic turned back to her, looking her up and down, blush fading.

"Amy?"

"Sonic!" Amy cried, laughing still. "You don't need to worry, I'm used to it! That's what I get for making friends with guys, it's okay. You don't need to fret about it." She flicked his black nose, making his jump. "Now, finish it up so you can be sleepy already! I have one more surprise for you."

"But you want me sleepy, eh?" Sonic stretched, grunting. "Hmmm, is it a proposal? Guess you know that I won't be paying much attention when I'm falling asleep, huh?"

Amy chuckled, shaking her head as he stuffed the last of the festive bird into his mouth and she began to wash the dishes. "I hadn't thought of _that_…" She mused. "But, I think you'll enjoy _this _surprise better."

Sonic handed her the plate, standing. "Aww, I really _do_ feel sleepy!" He yawned to prove his point. "Is it late? I feel like I could doze off on a bed of needles!"

Amy shook her head, glancing at the clock as Sonic flopped down at her feet. However she didn't realize this until… "No, it isn't really. It's only-Sonic!" She cried, leaping agilely away and forcing her dress down over her thighs.

The blue male, before lazing on the floor with hands cradling his head and legs crossed at the ankle, peeped at her with one lazy emerald eye. "What? I'm not allowed to sit on the floor?"

She glared at him, tempted to kick him hard in the ribs. "You _are_, but you are _not _going to look up my dress, pervert!" A snarl crossed her delicate lips.

Sonic blinked in confusion, then shrugged and closed both eyes, relaxing again. "I wasn't looking up your dress, and I won't, Amy. I'm hurt you'd even think that." A yawn warped the last words in the sentence, which didn't give his tone the injured effect he wanted.

Amy sighed in relief and crossed the room, going back to washing the dishes. Sonic peeked at her tail and observed how skinny and beautiful her legs were. She was growing up, and was becoming a very beautiful young lady too quickly-yes, you heard right; too quickly- for the fastest thing alive to handle. He couldn't imagine her as a married woman…as a _grandmother_…

He was trailing off, but was awaken by a sharp pain in his side. "YOW!" He rolled away from the source of the pain, on all fours like a tiger ready to pounce, and found the offender to be Amy's red boot. "_Amy_!" He growled, eyes glowing darkly. She'd managed to aim it perfectly over a tender bruise he'd received from Shadow, and this forced him to be reduced to panting. He didn't know anything about anatomy, but from the way his chest was heaving and his breath wasn't coming easily, she's managed to hit a lung, but whether it was the healthy or the injured one was hard to tell. "Why'd you _do _that?!"

"_You looked up my dress_!" Amy growled right back. "I'll never forgive you! Perv!"

"Amy! It only looked like that-ow!" He yelped as he'd attempted to stand, but had been brought to his knees. _What did she do to me? _He thought, panicked. Not being able to stand meant not being able to use his feet, which meant he couldn't run. He was already feeling a bit depressed from the conjecture. His heart only forced its already frantic beat faster when he saw her draw her hammer. She wasn't about to have any mercy, and his body was weighed down by the sheer amount of food in him. Sure it felt good, but now he knew why he never got full.

It made things a whole lot harder for the azure hero.

Amy was overwhelmed with anger. The fact that he _could _have been looking up her dress was horrible to her, but not because it was indecent. No: although that mattered, that was not the most important. What _was _most important, however, was the fact that _he_, Sonic the Hedgehog, should have much more respect for her, and _not _look up her dress! But, she lowered her hammer as she watched him trembling, teeth grit from pain. His head was bent, eyes closed. She watched with confusion as he, the greatest hero on the planet, cowed to her.

Sonic felt so vulnerable. He knew he was at the mercy of his attacker, and those words only brought back the demonic eyes of his unwanted lover. _"Hungry, Sonic?"_ His mind took him back to a different time and place…

_The silver space kitchen turned to an even colder temperature as Sonic turned and bashfully closed the dark refrigerator. "N-No," he stuttered. "No, of course not, I was just looking for some-" but he was cut off by the dark one being too close to his face._

"_Don't lie to me, Sonic." Shadow warned with a sadistic smile. "I can hear your stomach, anyway, so its no use." He sighed in pleasure as cobalt's empty belly rumbled, placing his lips against Sonic's neck. "You know, it's such an enjoyable sound. It really sings when you lie in bed next to me. Oh, and I hear you whine and complain when you think I'm asleep, too." _

_Sonic met the refrigerator, hard. His spine curled automatically into the shape of half his protective ball as he tried to get up against the dented metal. The coolness against his bare back was too much. _

_The dark one's shadow closed over him. "If you're so hungry, I'll fill your order for you." _

Yes, that voice…it was too much, too much! Sonic whimpered as a shadow loomed over his body. "Stop!" He begged. "Don't hurt me, Shadow! _Please_ don't hurt me!"

Amy watched her hero shivering on the ground, crying. He'd curled into half his protective ball now, sobbing uncontrollably. Amy reached to touch him, and he squirmed in her grasp. Writhing like a snake, he allowed her to drag him over to the couch. Upon getting there, she sat and then pulled him into her lap.

Sonic, now having realized that he was not with Shadow, sighed shakily and lay across her lap, his sobs muted now. Softly, Amy began to knead her fingers against his back, sifting through the strands of cobalt fur in a soothing manner. Sonic, feeling tire return to him as comfort did, yawned and closed his eyes.

And, for the first time since he'd returned home, he slept soundly without any nightmares about his black and red doppelganger.

…_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels all right _

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be like me  _

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you  _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life_

Shadow growled, lashing out at the dampened black darkness that was the strange dimension Amy had sent him to. Swirling torrents of purple wind and black seas and red grasses tickling his ankles were his surroundings now. That, and a soft yellow light that had been curiously flying about, darting around in and out of his way like a fairy.

"I need to get back!" Snarled the dark doppelganger, punching at the yellow light, which promptly gave him his space. "He's _with her_! I know it! Damn it all!" And, he violently kicked the ground, which splashed up as if he'd kicked water instead before settling back down almost sullenly. "Sonic belongs _to me_! He's _mine_! And, his loss of virginity proves it! Still," Shadow looked around him, vampire eyes following the soft yellow dot. "I wonder _where _that little girl sent me. And why?"

"Why?" Giggled a voice he thought he knew well. "Isn't it obvious why? She did what she did for the one she loved."

"But!" Shadow found himself arguing with the oddly feminine voice. "She induced _Chaos Control_! I thought _I _was the only one capable of doing that!"

The girlish voice giggled again. "Aww Shadow. It looks like you've learned nothing from that day fifty years ago." A long, feminine sigh. The yellow dot was now at his shoulder. "Don't you remember? You and I were such good friends…"

The ruby centers lit up. "Maria?!"

_Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard_

_He lightens the beacon, light at the end of world_

_Showing the way lighting hope in their hearts_

_The ones on their travels homeward from afar_

_This is for long-forgotten_

_Light at the end of the world_

_Horizon crying_

_The tears he left behind long ago_

Sonic sat up, his emerald eyes glowing in the faint blue light of the TV. Amy had long ago dozed off and had her face nuzzled in his warm tan chest fur. The male smiled, inching up a little and pulling her further into his lap. The night was cold, but not for one who could be so warm.

"_Don't you see, Shadow?" Maria asked, dancing around him in her fairy-like bright form. "Chaos is power enriched by the heart!"_

Sonic gently smoothed away the pink quills from Amy's face, pecking a tender kiss on the tip of her black nose. It made the female giggle in sleep, causing the male to wrap his arms tighter around her, cuddling her to his warm chest.

"_I see." Shadow murmured, no longer filled with rage. "She sent me off because she cares about him. And, he cares about her, too."_

Sonic yawned, stretching as he flicked off the television and snuggled into the crook of the couch arm. "Good night, Amy. I hope you're having sweet dreams." Another yawn passed his lips before he, too, gave in to slumber and fell into a slightly restless sleep. It was as deep a sleep as the Blue Blur could actually get, and it was undisturbed by fear.

Back in the shadowy realm of nothing, the charlatan hedgehog looked the angel-like Maria up and down. The girl's golden locks fell long and luscious about her shoulders and the blue dress swayed in unseen wind. "Maria, I don't know why I ever tried to hurt him, to make him love me."

_I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'_

_I thought that I knew all I need to know_

"Shadow. It was part of something you felt from losing me. A loss that you _knew _Sonic didn't and would never have to go through. You were jealous, and you took it out in the only way you know how to."

_I didn't realize that somewhere inside me_

_I knew you were right but I couldn't say so_

Shadow bowed his head into his lap. "Maria, I feel so ashamed. Just thinking of Sonic's frightened face makes me want to regurgitate! I hope that he'll forgive me some day, though I doubt that day will ever come now." He paused, lifting his head as the angel touched his cheek.

_I learned from you that I do not crumble_

_I learned that strength is something you choose_

"Do you…want me to come back with you, Shadow?"

_All of the reasons to keep on believin'_

_There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you_

The black one felt tears prick the corner of his eyes for the first time in fifty years. For once, he felt himself brought to his knees, the black water-like grasses splashing around him. "Oh, Maria!" He gasped. "You know that I do!"

Maria smiled, resting her soft angelic hand on his shoulder as he stood.

_We always don't agree on_

_What is the best way_

_To get to the place that we're going from here_

"I love you, Shadow. I think I really always loved you, in a way." The blue Chaos Emerald hovered over her glass-like head.

_But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,_

_to make your decisions without any fear_

_Because chaos is power enriched by the heart._

"Chaos Control!" _Give me strength to love her! Give Sonic the strength to forgive me!_

_Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'll miss you._

Dawn came long before its time, and Sonic left the side of his beautiful pink love to gaze upon the orange sun as it, too, rose from bed at such an early hour. He was not afraid when, at the top of the hill just outside Amy's small, cozy house, he saw him.

"Hello, Shadow."

_And from that time on, I knew_

_That I'd never loved you._

The ebony hedgehog had his arms out before him, arranged to carry a body. But, his eyes were not crazy and insane as they had been before. They were filled with peace and joy. "Sonic. I hope you can forgive me for…everything."

"No sweat. Just as long as you didn't go near her, I was okay." The blue male chuckled, wiping dew from the tips of his quills.

_And here we go again_

_With all the things you said_

_And not a minute spent_

_To think that we'd regret_

_So we just take it back,_

_These words and hold our breath_

_Forget the things we swore we meant_

The older one chuckled easily. "Oh? You don't care what I do to _you_? Only her? Is she worth more than your own life?"

Sonic flushed madly, realizing the words he'd just said. "Well…yeah, kinda…I guess. You wouldn't understand it, Shads." Emerald eyes met those of the charlatan, and widened when the one in question winked. "Sh…Shadow?"

All of a sudden, a young hedgehog girl appeared in Shadow's arms. She looked a bit like Amy, only her quills were as long as his and just as thick. Her dress was longer than Amy's as well, and blue compared to the red that Amy usually wore. Plus, this female hedgie was…gold. Like the super forms, only she glowed less. Her blue hair band restricted the hair-like gold quills. Shadow nuzzled her, bringing her closer to his chest. "Sleep well, Maria."

Sonic giggled. "Maria?"

Red eyes glared in wrath. "Don't push it, hedgehog."

Younger male bowed ostentatiously. "Sorry Shads. I thought you were gay?"

"I said, don't push it." Shadow hissed.

"Right, sorry." Sonic rubbed behind his head. "So…guess this is goodbye, huh?"

The dark charlatan nodded. "Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog. I hope to meet you again some day."

"Same here, Shadow." Sonic raised a hand as both hedgehogs turned to go. "Good luck with her. Keep her safe, always."

"Yes, you too, Sonic."

"I will, Shadow." Sonic murmured, turning to watch Shadow depart into the horizon. "I will."

**END**

_Again, I don't own the lyrics and/or quotes. They belong to the following (listed in order of appearance):_

_Charlotte's Web by E.B. White_

_Juliet by LMNT_

_You're Beautiful by James Blunt_

_Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan_

_The Islander by Nightwish_

_I Learned from You by Billy Ray Cyrus and Miley Cyrus_

_Here We Go Again by Paramore_

_Sorry if you think this is a little short/not up to my usual standards. I did my best to explain Shadow to you! But, that boy (excuse me, hedgehog) is a mystery to me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the sequel! If you flame me about the title, I will randomly flame you. So, don't flame me! Thanks and enjoy life!_


End file.
